Mafia Slave
by MysteriousLemonLover
Summary: Naruto has been taken by the Mafia and Hinata fights to get him back. Will she succeed who knows. Yaoi/Yuri but mostly Yaoi XP If you don't like it I suggest you don't read it.


Disclaimer: If only I could but I don't own Naruto. Love the anime and manga though.

They have their Shippuden appearances. Translate the word okama English to Japanese, then take the symbols then translate from Japanese to English you'll understand later. I didn't pick a couple yet. I just know that Naruto is part of it.

ON WITH THE STORY.

It took three months to find out where Naruto was being held. It took two more weeks to assemble the help she need. Hinata knew what she was doing would get her killed, but she didn't care. She refused to let them have him. Naruto was her best friend since they were eight, until she worked up the nerve to tell him how she felt. Which is exactly why she is doing it.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata scanned the place for any sign of Naruto. She was coming up short search until, found the room he was in.

"Found you."

With no time to waste she moved into the compound. It wasn't going to be easy stealing from the Okama Mafia. They stole her love away from her, and she was hellbent on getting him back. She hid behind a bush outside waiting for a "customer" to show up. Luckily Jiraiya showed up.

_' Okay, you got one shot at this make it count.'_

The bug was in his hair so it should be disguised. Following Jiraiya with here Byakugan, He reached the customer service area. She a gave the bug the order to hide on the 'customer service' sign. Then she listened to and watched the whole transaction.

Naruto sat on the floor of a stark white room watching as he was being sold again from behind the counter. Through the fact that he has been sold so many times, he now considered himself a bisexual because gave up on girls until they started coming in dressed as guys and buying him.

"Back for him again, Jiraiya."

"But of course, He is the best in the house and I would know."

"That true you have used everyone before. I on the other hand haven't had the pleasure of using that one."

"Well hook him up with the usual. I'll back for in a while ."

"Take your time."

Naruto was dragged into the backroom to get set for Jiraiya's return. took up a pair of underwear that is always used when Jiraiya made an order. Usually the customer get their dicks measured, but Jiraiya was a regular and since he was not young anymore he keeps the same length. The underwear comes equipped with a vibrating dick in that goes directly up the merchandise's ass until the customer takes it out for their fun. There was also two straps on that pinches the nipples and finally the muzzle they are forced to wear. The entire suit is meant to restrict chakra so that there would be no escape attempts.

"I wonder if you're as good as Jiraiya claim."

was dressed in an all black suit and a single green tie. Naruto saw the bulge in his pants and then he knew what was coming next. With arms and legs in chains and shackles he couldn't do much about it. unzipped his pants to reveal a massive hard on, then he went removed his muzzle.

"Now suck."

This was a privilege given to colors that work directly under the boss. always does this before the one he sold gets sent off.

'How did I get into this?'  
-(flashback three and a half months ago)

Naruto was at his favorite café having lunch with his old friend Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto, I heard you and Hinata hooked up."

" Its nothing official."

"Alright if you say so."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, hey are you still looking for a job?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think its safe to say that you have one because I got promoted to manage."

"Your not serious."

"No, we could really use a ninja with your assets. Meet me back here in an hour."

"Okay, but why here?"

"Don't worry about that."

Naruto left café that they were to go tell Hinata the good news. Naruto found her in the training area practicing her techniques.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Oh, hi Naruto."

"You'll never guess what happened."

"What I finally found a part-time job for when I'm not off on missions."

"Thats great."

"I'm meeting up with Sasuke about the details in a little while."

"Well just do your best."

The hour left as fast as it came. Naruto was walking through a shortcut because he was running late.

'Not even hired yet and your already late.'

Naruto could almost see he outside of the alley, but got knocked out before he could notice what had happened to him. Naruto woke up only to find that he couldn't move, see, or speak. After shivering and wiggling about, Naruto realises that something else happened to him. His cheeks turned a rosy red now that he know he is also naked.

"Isn't he everything I told you about."

"And more. Good job Blue."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now go set him up like the others."

"Right away, Sir."  
-(flashback end)

Naruto look at the door his heart stopped for a moment when he saw that Jiraiya came early.

_'Could my day get any worse.'_

Hinata came through the door completely disguised as Jiraiya.

_'I hope this works.'  
_  
"Well, its time. Bring him over here."

"Yes, Sir."

Hinata looked around the place and saw the various toys they had. Fighting to keep her composer through Naruto's glare she decided it was best to look away for a second.

"Don't forget you have to bring him back tomorrow."

"I didn't forget."

"Here are the key to his locks."

"Alright thank you."

"We're going to have fun."

Hinata was glad her little rouse was working, but she was more glad to have Naruto back. She gave Naruto a warm smile only for to be taken the wrong way seeing as she had Jiraiya's face on. Naruto gave her a vicious headbutt that had her reeling back for two seconds. Mr. Green held back Naruto waiting for Hinata to regain her balance. When she once again stood tall, Hinata delivered a backhand so hard it split his lip in the process.

"Behave yourself kid."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow ."

"Bye bye now."

Hinata transformed Naruto into a backpack and quickly left the Okama Complex. She walked through the village until she reached the back alley of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Its time to get you changed."

She undid the transformation and removed his muzzle so he could speak.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Naruto shhh!"

"Hell no!"

"I said shhh! Its me Hinata."

_*POOF*_ Hinata appeared in the cloud of smoke, but Naruto still refused to believe until she kissed him.

"My god it really is you."

"Now before we get caught let get you changed."

Hinata took out the keys she was given and began unlocking Naruto. One by one the cuffs and shackles fell. When it came time to remove the underwear, the air got a little bit more tense.

"I think you would want to do that one on your own."

Naruto took the key from Hinata and unlock his underwear. Hinata turned around to go hunt for Naruto's clothes she hid earlier. Naruto planned on taking it off immediate, but he started to crave the orgasm it was trying to force on him. He thrusted it in and out a couple times until his seed was all over the alley floor. Hinata found the clothes she hid inside a box. she turned around with her eyes and held out the clothes to Naruto.

"Here."

"Thanks."

It didn't take long before Naruto was fully dressed.

"Okay, Hinata lets go."

"Now that your dressed, I'll tell you were we are going."

"And where is that?"

"We're headed to the Demon Country."

"Why there.?"

"Because I already arranged it with Shion."

"Alright then lets go."

The pair jumped off and went out of Konoha.  
-(Meanwhile back at the Okama Complex)

*BRAM*

"Oh hey Jiraiya, what are you doing back here?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? I came back for Naruto."

"But you already left with him a couple hours ago."

After a few seconds of thought Shikamaru finally figure out what happened.

"OH SHIT."

Shikamaru ran to the boss's office to tell of what just happened. He threw open the door and looked around the boss. _'Man, I'm missed humping hour.' _He found the boss over by the sofa humping the shit out of Sasuke, who was begging for more.

"Boss."

"What is it ?"

"Naruto has been stolen..."  
-

Please feel welcome to leave comments. If you don't have anything good to don't say anything.


End file.
